corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Feats
Feats are passive skills that boost the ability of your character. Feats (A-Z) Aaaand Flex! Requirement: 13 Str Add your STR bonus to all CHA-based checks. Affinity for the Land Requirement: Shaman Effect: +2 to Survival, and you may move over difficult terrain as if it were normal. Alchemical Brilliance Requirement: Shaman Effect: Potions cost 3 bits per rank rather than 5 Alertness Requirement: None Effect: +2 to perception, you don't grant combat advantage when surprised. Armor Proficiency: Heavy Requirement: Training with Medium armor, Str 15, Con 15 Effect: Gain proficiency in heavy armor. Armor Proficiency: Light Requirement: None Effect: Gain proficiency in light armor. Armor Proficiency: Medium Requirement: Training with Light armor, Str 13, Con 13 Effect: Gain proficiency in medium armor. Armor Affinity Requirement: Medium or Heavy armor Effect: +3 to AC Armored Agility Requirement: Dex 11 Effect: Remove 5 ft from your armor speed penalty. Battle-Born Instinct Requirement: Warrior or Kin, 12 or lower INT Gain +2 skill points per level. Best Hoof Forwards Requirement: None Effect: +4 to initiative. Bookworm Requirement: Int 13 Effect: Choose 2 languages. You can now speak, write, and read them fluently. Celestia's Chosen Requirement: WIS 12, INT 12 Effect: +3 to damage rolls when using a spell dealing Radiant or Fire damage. Celestia's Guardian Requirement: Celestial Mage Effect: +3 to attack and damage rolls when an bloodied ally is in melee range. Changeling Immunity Requirement: Changeling Effect: +2 to rolls made to resist Enchantment effects. Cliffhanger Requirement: Trained in Acrobatics Effect: Lets you climb at full walking speed. +2 to acrobatics. Combat Reflexes Requirement: DEX 13 Effect: +2 bonus to Opportunity Attacks Cutie Mark Crusader Requirement: INT 13 Effect: +2 to untrained skill checks. Desperate Song Requirement: Bard When the Bard hits 0 HP, they can continue singing, rather than trying to stabalize. They take 2 damage a round, as long as they continue singing. Dilettante Requirement: None Effect: Choose one at-will power from another class. You may use it 2 times per encounter. The power's rank may not exceed your maximum. Dual Dilettante Requirement: Dilettante Effect: Pick another power as if you'd taken Dilettante a second time. These powers use your highest ability modifier instead of the listed ability. Weapon bonuses still apply, if necessary. Discipline Requirement: 13 Wis Effect: +10 to spell range. Dodgy Requirement: None Effect: +4 bonus to AC and Reflex vs. Large or bigger foes. Dominating Distraction Requirement: Psion, INT 13 Effect: If the enemy has taken damage since their last turn, Error of their Ways gets +3 to hit. Don't Look Away! Requirement: CON 15, Fighter Effect: If you hit an enemy with an attack granted by Combat Challenge, add 2*CON to each roll. Earth Pony Blood Requirement: None Effect: Gain an extra 3 HP per level. Exotic Weapon Proficiency: X Requirement: Proficiency in at least one martial weapon. Effect: Gain proficiency in X weapon. Fastest Pie in the West Requirement: Dex 13 Effect: You can draw a weapon/item as part of the same action used to use it. +2 to initiative. Fleethoof Requirement: Deer Effect: +1 to Acrobatics and Stealth, +5 ft Move. Flickering Steel Requirement: Dex 15 Effect: Attacks with light weapons may substitute DEX for STR. Flooglehorn Master Requirement: Captain, Bard, Cha 13 Effect: Gain +2 to the effect of songs. Flutterdie Requirement: Ranger Effect: Sneak Attack damage increased from 120% and 200% to 150% and 300%. Gauge the Crowd Requirement: Level 7 Bard A bard can take 10 under strenuous circumstances while playing. Gypsy Bard Requirement: Level 10 Bard Adds 1 additional use of any individual Bardsong, or increases the max duration of the bardsong by CHA rounds. Hotheaded Requirement: Dex 11, Cha 11 +2 to Initiative, +1 to attack rolls Hurl It Harder Requirement: Str 11, Dex 11 Effect: When using a thrown weapon, increase range by 10 feet. I'll Be Blunt Str 13, Con 13 When you hit an enemy with a blunt weapon, roll 1d8. On a 8, deal 2 CON damage. Improved Grapple Requirement: Str 13 Initiating a grapple does not provoke an AoO. Improved Trip Requirement: Dex 13 Tripping deals ½ W. Improved Feint Requirement: Cha 13 Feinting now provides a -5 penalty to AC. Iron Will's Teaching Requirement: Level 10 Bard, Piercing Voice When a bard is bound or gagged, at a -5 penalty to their roll, they may continue singing. Lethal Hunter Requirement: Ranger Effect: Hunter's Quarry die becomes 1d8. Lickety Split Requirement: 13 Dex Gain +5 movement speed. This may be taken up to 3 times. Lunar Aura Requirement: Celestial Mage, 15 Wis Corrupted get -2 to attack rolls vs you and allies within 20 feet of you. Nimble Blade Requirement: Dex 15 Effect: When you attack with a light blade and have combat advantage, +2 to attack rolls. Obsessing on the Details Requirement: Wis 15 Effect: +2 to healing Overcharge Requirement: Int 13 You may expend a second use of a limited-use spell to increase its effect by half. Perseverance Requirement: Earth Pony Effect: Upon reaching 0 health for the first time that day, you gain 3*level hit points back. Piercing Voice Requirment: Level 5 Bard When a bard is bound or gagged, at a -10 penalty to their roll, they may continue singing. Pinpoint Projectile Requirement: Dex 11, Str 11 Thrown items gain +2 to hit. Pick and Choose Requirement: Wis 15, Level 6 Choose a number of targets equal to your Wis-1. That many targets may be excluded from any AoO spells. Powerup Requirement: None Gain an extra class power. Pure of Heart Requirement: None Effect: Gain +5 Purity. Rarity's Whine Requirement: Level 4 Bard A talented bard knows exactly how to get under her opponent's skin. A bard gains a +5 circumstance bonuses toward hostile targets during a diplomacy, bluff, or intimidate check. Ready to React Requirement: None Effect: +2 to AC against Opportunity Attacks. Rodeo Star Requirement: Trained in Acrobatics Effect: All jumps are made as if you had a running start. +2 to acrobatics checks. Secrets of the Soil Requirement: Shaman/Earth Pony/Diamond Dog/Zebra Gain Tremorsense up to 30 ft Seeds of Despair Requirements: Level 10 Bard, CHA 18+ All debuffs laid into place by the Bard are 1.5 times as effective, they gain an additional 50% to their effects. Shield Focus Requirement: Shield +2 to AC when wielding a shield Shielded Sides Requirement: 13 Wis, Shield Focus You no longer lose your shield bonus when attacked from the side. +2 to AC. Shield Mastery Requirement: Shielded Sides, Level 6 You no longer lose your shield bonus while wielding a shield. +3 to AC. Shield Stun Requirement: Wis 13, Warrior, Shield. Effect: If you hit a marked foe with an attack, the target gets -2 to attack rolls against you until the start of your next turn. Shield Proficiency: Heavy Requirement: STR 15, Shield Proficiency: Light Effect: Gain proficiency with heavy shields. Shield Proficiency: Light Requirement: STR 13 Effect: Gain proficiency with light shields. Shock and Awe Requirement: Int 11, Dex 11 Effect: +3 to damage rolls when using a spell dealing Energy damage. Sickening Storm Requirement: INT 11, WIS 11 Effect: +3 to damage when using a spell dealing Frost or Poison damage. Skill Focus: X Requirement: Training in X skill. Effect: +4 to X skill. Skill Training: X Requirement: None Effect: Gain training in X skill. Slippery Requirement: Trained in Acrobatics Effect: Escaping grapple is now a minor action, +2 to Acrobatics. STAMPEDE! Requirement: STR 13 Effect: When charging, you may add +3 to attack and damage rolls for each ally you pass within 5 feet. Stretched to the Limit Requirement: DEX 13 Effect: When using a projectile weapon, range increased by 25 feet. Slice and Dice Requirement: STR 13, DEX 13 Effect: +3 to opportunity attacks with a cutting weapon. Any successful hit deals STR bleed damage. Snikt! Requirement: Kin +2 to damage with claw or orb attacks Spellseeker Requiremenr: 11 Int, 11 Wis +2 to hit with magical attacks Spellpiercer Requirement: 13 Int, 11 Wis +2 to damage with magic attacks Master Mage Requirement: 13 Int, 13 Wis Magical attacks can be used in melee range without provoking AoOs. +2 to hit and damage. Strength of Body Requirement: None +2 to Fort Strength of Mind Requirement: None +2 to Will Strength of Senses Requirement: None +2 to Reflex The Warrior's New Clothes Requirement: Armored Agility, Dex 13 Remove an additional 5 ft from your armor speed penalty. +1 to AC. Two-Weapon Defense Requirement: DEX 13, Two-Weapon Fighting Effect: When dual-wielding, you gain a +1 shield bonus to AC and Reflex. Two-Weapon Fighting Requirement: DEX 13 Effect: Dual-wielding penalty reduced to -5/-5. +1 to attack rolls. Two-Weapon Mastery Requirement: Two-Weapon Proficiency, DEX 13, Level 6 Effect: Dual-wielding penalty reduced to -1/-1. +1 to attack and damage rolls. Two-Weapon Proficiency Requirement: Two-Weapon Fighting, DEX 13 Effect: Dual-wielding penalty reduced to -3/-3. +1 to damage rolls. Visions of Madness Requirement: INT 11, CHA 11 Effect: +3 bonus to damage rolls using the keywords "Chaos" or "Psionic". Weapon Focus: X Requirement: Training with X Effect: +3 to attack rolls with X. Weapon Mastery: X Requirement: Str 15, Weapon Specialization, Level 6 X may be used in place of any weapon type, but takes a -2 penalty to hit while doing so. +3 to attack and damage rolls. Weapon Proficiency: X Requirement: None Effect: Gain proficiency with X weapon. Weapon Specialization: X Requirement: Weapon Focus: X Effect: +2 to damage and rolls with X. Stacks with Weapon Focus Weapons for the Warhounds Requirement: Diamond Dog Effect: Gain proficiency and a +2 bonus to damage rolls with hammers and axes. Wing Power Requirement: Pegasus, Gryphon Effect: Movement increased by 10ft while flying.